Giving Up Now
by AnimeGirl9297
Summary: "Who knows how long I've been awake now? The shadows on my wall don't sleep They keep calling me Beckoning... Who knows what's right? The lines keep getting thinner"
1. Leo

Alrighty guys! So, I was on Viria's tumblr earlier, and saw her photo thing to go with the song Nothing Left To Say by Imagine Dragons. On one of the pictures, Frank is holding his burning stick and smiling. That one image prompted this little fic. Please, no flames. This is just something I wrote because I had to get my feels out, and I felt like posting it, cause I don't think it's too horrible.

Anyways, enjoy! And I also do not own anything!

Leo POV:

"Calypso!" I yelled. "Calypso! Where are you?!"

"Leo!" I heard her yell. I ran around the patch of trees on the beach and found her lying there in chains. The giants had somehow found her and tried to use her against me.

"Where are they?" I asked her, backing a little ways into the trees.

"Behind you!" She screamed out. I jumped to the side, nearly missing the blow of his sword that would've surely cut me in half. I backed up a little, assessing the giant. He was big and ugly, but I could tell he wasn't made to oppose Hephestus. Which meant he wasn't fire proof.

"Leo, no!" I heard Calypso yell right as I caught the giant on fire. What I wasn't expecting was that he would explode and blow me across the beach.

I felt my body hit the beach like a rag doll. I took a deep breath, but I noticed I couldn't breath. It felt like I was drowning. "LEO!"

I turned my head and saw Calypso running toward me. "No, no no no no no!" She kept saying. Then I looked down and saw my white shirt was stained with blood, and there was a piece of wood sticking out of my stomach.

"No! Apollo! Apollo please!" Calypso started screaming to the sky. I reached over and took her hand. She looked down at me, tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. I came back, just like I promised." I said, then I started coughing. Calypso kept sobbing, and I wanted to tell her everything would be alright.

Except, I knew it wouldn't. I was going to die.

My last conscious thought was, 'Calypso looks so beautiful when she cries.'


	2. Frank

Frank POV:

"Face it, Frank Zhang, you and your friends will not win this war," He paused, feeling for something in his pocket of his pants. "Luckily, you will not be here to see it, so consider yourself lucky." The giant pulled out my piece of firewood, my lifeline.

"No!" I screamed. He just blew on it, and it was set aflame. He dropped it on the ground, and left me to die on the hill.

I ran toward it, but halfway there, pain shot up my back and I fell to the ground. Immediately it felt like my whole body was on fire and my vision got blurry.

"FRANK!" I heard Hazel yell. I blinked a couple of times and managed to see her running toward me. However, she ran straight past me, to my burning lifeline. She picked it up and threw it into the nearby creek. I turned my head to see it floating, still burning bright as day.

"Frank!" She ran over and fell down beside me. "Frank, Frank, get up!" She started shaking me. I looked up at her, the pain eating me from the inside out. Her face was wet with tears, her eyes bloodshot.

"I'll meet you there, in Elysium." I muttered, and my eyes drifted closed.

The last thing I heard was her scream of pain.


	3. Nico

Nico:

We reached Camp Jupiter right in the nick of time. We returned the statue. And the masses went off to help the Greeks fight the war.

I went with them.

I wish I had gone back to the Underworld instead.

Monsters were running around, campers were fighting them. Things kept blowing up. Arrows were flying. Screams were heard. Pain was in the atmosphere.

Then I saw him. Percy and Annabeth were fighting back to back, two empousa advancing on them. "Guys, look ou-" my words were cut off by a stabbing pain in my chest. I looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of my chest. Suddenly, two more joined the first.

"Nico!" I heard Percy yell out. I fell to my knees. I could tell that my lungs were punctured, and I wouldn't live. I could feel the blood pouring into them already.

The rest of my body fell back, to where I faced the sky.

It began to rain then.

"Nico," I heard, in a voice I hadn't heard for a long time. "Nico, it's time. The Fates have already decided for you: Elysium. C'mon baby, it's time."

"Mom?" I asked hesitantly, looking at the sky.

"Yes, now go on sweetie. Let go."

Immediately, I felt at peace.

I felt my spirit leave my body then, and I had never been happier.


End file.
